


Blind faith and a silent kiss and I'm still reeling

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [37]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:are you "lips crashing together all desperate and hungry, clinging to each other like their lives depend on it" shipper or "longing stares, gaze flickering to lips, slowly and carefully leaning towards each other like they’re afraid if they move too fast everything will shatter" - why not the second one followed by the first?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	Blind faith and a silent kiss and I'm still reeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteelBlaidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelBlaidd/gifts).



> Since you said one can easily use both one after another instead of choosing 😁
> 
> Title from tyDi ft. Audrey Gallaghar - World's apart

Marinette had never imagined they would end up like that - clinging to each other with tears streaming down their faces. It wasn't the end, not forever, but it felt like it.

She was glad that they'd decided to say goodbye separately, not as part of the friend bundle with Alya and Nino. Because there was something their friends didn't know - that she wasn't letting only Adrien go. She would have to spend the next three months apart from her partner as well. They didn't know that they were one and the same. And while Marinette would have found it hard to say goodbye to Adrien for the summer, the thought of spending this time apart from her kitty was excruciating. 

They'd grown so much closer since the reveal. At first Marinette had been afraid of how it would affect their relationship. But even when she'd told Adrien about her feelings, they had taken the decision to wait. They knew how much was at stake so they could be responsible.

They'd had no way to predict how much easier everything would be once they knew. They could cover up for each other, they could call each other and vent, they no longer had to hurry after a fight in fear of detransforming. 

Yes, Marinette couldn't deny the longing she so often saw in Adrien's eyes. She also knew it was likely the same when she looked at him. This part didn't become easier no matter how much time passed. But still she hadn't been prepared for the ache she felt in her heart as she held him. 

"I'm going to miss you so much," she sobbed, her arms tightening around him. 

"I know, m'lady, I'm going to miss you as well," he said in her hair. 

She knew he didn't want to go, he'd told her so many times how he didn't have a choice. And this scene wasn't making it easier, but she couldn't help herself. She hadn't expected that a moment would come when she'd have to be separated from him. She needed him, not only because she'd have to use temporary heroes in his place, but also because he understood her in a way no one else could. Her was her best friend, her other half. And she loved him. 

This was the truth that hurt the most - that she loved him just the way he loved her but because they'd been chosen for this life, they had to make sacrifices. 

At this moment, when she had to let him go, she didn't want to be responsible and act like a superhero. She wanted to rebel and just do what her heart desired. 

"What if something happens while you are gone?" She asked, pulling back a little to look at him.

"Like what?"

"I don't know! I might get hurt or you. Something bad."

"It can happen even when I'm here," he reminded her gently.

"I know, but if you're away I won't be able to tell you goodbye, to tell you that I..." she bit her lip, tears filling her eyes again. 

He knew what she meant, she could see it in his eyes. He probably felt the same pain. The same need to surrender to his feelings.

She blinked and her eyes darted to his lips. Would it be so bad? Only a kiss, something to compensate for trying to hold back all the time. When her eyes returned to his, she was sure that he was thinking the same thing. 

Usually it was easier to resist this attraction, or maybe they had gotten used to doing it, but now they were too close, their hearts too raw. She could feel her own beat faster as she realised they could really do this. She saw him glance at her mouth, the same hesitation she felt written all over his face.

They didn't want to ruin it, this delicate balance they'd worked hard to achieve, but they also couldn't fight their feelings forever. 

They hadn't even realised they'd been leaning towards each other until they were barely a breath apart. They could still pull back, pretend nothing had happened, cry in secret. 

But they didn't. They gave up at the same time, their eyes closing and their lips meeting a second later. It was the sweetest surrender, to feel the touch they had longed for for so long. Their lips melted in the softest kiss and they held each other tighter.

There was no going back, it was done. But when they separated, Marinette didn't feel any regret and saw none in his eyes. She only saw the same need that she felt - for more.

They moved together, no hesitation this time, and when their lips touched again, it was different. It was harder, more desperate, more real. They had already overstepped the mark, there was no need to hold back.

Her fingers dug into his hair, pulling him closer while he practically lifted her in the air with how tight he was holding her. Their mouths moved unforgivingly, drawing out gasps and faint moans, driven by pure desire.

It felt like fire running through Marinette that culminated with the scorching touch of their lips as they met again and again, insatiable. Each kiss was tinged with sadness, the feeling of the impending separation adding a bitter drop to the sweetness they were sharing, but they didn't pull back until they ran out of air.

They were still clinging to each other like earlier, the tear trails on their cheeks still fresh, but now they were sharing each other's space in a different way as their breath mingled and tickled their bruised lips. 

Everything was different. It was scary, it didn't make being away from each other easier, but it was somehow better as well. It was there in the lingering sweetness and in their hearts beating in sync. Their love was palpable and giving them hope like nothing else could. They would live through this and come out stronger. Together.


End file.
